


Blind Girl And Her Nice Tongue

by bathtimebird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Teeth, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimebird/pseuds/bathtimebird
Summary: Terezi really can't help herself around you, and proceeds to have a lot of fun slobbering all over you.





	Blind Girl And Her Nice Tongue

You lay there, helpless. She holds you down with a strong grip. You are powerless to resist as she hovers over your face, dangerously close. Her tongue dangles as she breathes heavily into your mouth. She cracks a big, wicked smile. 

"OP3N UP 4ND S4Y 4H >:)"

Without giving you any time, she frees one of your hands and pounds your chest. You reflexively open your mouth, and without hesitation she shoves her slippery tongue right into your mouth. Your lips lock, and you almost forget to breath. The first thing you smell is her nose, then her black lipstick. The taste of her saliva is invasive yet intoxicating. Her arms go from your arms to your neck. She wraps them around your head. Your arms move to her waist. She doesn't stop you.

Your makeout session finally ended. You've swallowed more slobber than you ever thought you would. It's all over your face, running down your now bare chest. You can't remember when she took off your shirt. She worked her way down your chest leaving a warm and slippery trail. You knew where she was going.

She got to your pants. She unbuttons them. You've had an erection this whole time, but she had patience, savoring every bit of the makeout. Finally, she pulls them down and your manhood is revealed. She makes the same face she did right before she nearly drowned you in her spit. Her sharp, shark-like teeth are bared. Your heart speeds up an additional 20 bpm.

"WH4TS WRONG? 4FR41D?"

She crawls up to your face, with a wide grin and says:

"GOOD >:)"

Her tongue slowly lowers towards your balls. You're terrified. You've seen her teeth, you know what they can do. You've seen her rip a red steak up like a shredder. Your balls do not feel safe now. But that tongue, dear god that tongue... You hold out, heart pounding. You trust this blind girl.

Her tongue wraps around them, warm to the touch. It's enough to force some precum out of you. It lands on her tongue, and she sounds delighted. "S4V3 SOM3 FOR L4T3R >;)" she sputters out, unable to speak properly. She makes sure to cover every inch of your nuts. She seems to be enthralled by the taste. They must taste like bubble gum to her.

She retracts her godly tongue and kisses your left testicle, leaving behind some lipstick. She doesn't stop to look at you before going straight to the main course. Without warning, she opens wide and stuffs your entire dick into your mouth. She slowly but surely works it into her throat, until her razor sharp teeth hits your pelvis. You're sure she's going to lose it and clamp down, you're sure your dick's going away. But it doesn't, you can still feel it, and it feels fucking incredible.

She furiously works her tongue, pursing her lips the best she can while avoiding perforating your dick. She wraps her long tongue around your dick like a slimy sea creature catching its prey. It's not long before you lose all control and completely bust a nut. It's a torrent of semen, flowing onto her tongue and into her mouth. She looks ecstatic, not from the pleasure, but from the taste. The white fluids taste like vanilla soft serve. It's like a weird little girl holding her mouth to an ice cream machine at an all you can eat buffet.

As she finishes slurping up any last trace of ejaculatory dessert, she crawls her way up to your face one last time and continues the sloppy makeout from where it left off. A mixture of spit, cum, and black lipstick floods your mouth. It tastes abhorrent to you, but amazing to her. It's all warm and blends together to form a foul mixture.

But it was never about you. You were just irresistible to her. Once she detaches her face from yours, she says in a half pant.

"L1K3 TH4T? N3XT T1M3 W1LL B3 3V3N B3TT3R >;)"

She gets up and leaves you laying there, wet and filthy.


End file.
